Emperor of Amazon Lily
by P4enski
Summary: Boa Hancock, Sandersonia and Marigold are not mine, but Alexandre Yamamoto is my character of One Piece. Enjoy this romance between Alexander and Boa Hancock.


During the isolation of peaceful Amazon Lily, Boa Hancock was thinking about a man who was the chosen of the Island of Women, her sisters thinking also about the chosen of the women. But Nyon didn't trust any men. Two days later, a mercenary infiltrate the Empress' Palace and quickly captured for interrogation.

Boa Hancock: Who are you, young man? and why are you here?

Alexandre Yamamoto: Please, I come in peace, I won't hurt you, Your Majesty.

Boa Hancock: So speak quickly or I... wait, I known your face, you are... It can't be, you are the chosen of the women!

Boa Sandersonia: What?! Are you kidding, sister?

Boa Hancock: No, Sandersonia. I thought this was just a legend, so this is true. Release him, immediately!

Margaret: Yes, Your Majesty!

Alexander is finally free, but something wrong from him. And Alexander's called the chosen of the women. Boa Hancock discusses with the young man with her sisters. But something was wrong from Boa Hancock, she's now fall in love with him. Alexander appreciates the kindness of this Empress who reigned Amazon Lily.

Alexandre Yamamoto: Something's wrong, Your Highness?

Boa Hancock: No, it's ok Alex. What do you thinking about?

Alexandre Yamamoto: Hmm, well. You're gentle. Before, I thought you were an evil Empress, but I was wrong. You're really a beloved Empress for your peaceful people.

Boa Hancock: Do you really love me, or you hate me?

Alexandre Yamamoto: Of course, I love you. And I accept your feelings in me.

Boa Hancock: Really?

Alexandre Yamamoto: Yes, Hancock.

Hancock was really happy. She approach to him, and kiss him. Hancock ask him to be her husband and Emperor of the Island of Women. Alexander say kindly yes, and Hancock is now happy. The next day, the marriage begins, Alexander in husband dress and Boa Hancock in the wedding dress. Alexander and Hancock kiss each other. At the end of the marriage, the ceremony of enthronement has now begun, Alexander sits on the throne alongside with Hancock and he becomes the Emperor of Amazon Lily and an absolute ruler with his wife as the supreme sovereigns of the Kingdom of Amazon Lily. But Boa Hancock have contracted the Love Sickness and Alexander was worry to his new wife.

Alexandre Yamamoto: What happens to my wife?! Answer me! Now!

Margaret: My god! Your Majesty! Your eyes!

Alexandre Yamamoto: I'm sorry, my sisters. It's just an anger, and my eyes can turned into flames of hell. Whatever, what happens to my wife?

Belladonna: It's terrible, Your Majesty, your wife have contracted the Love sickness.

Alexandre Yamamoto: Wait a minute, I known this kind of disease.

Belladonna: Yes, my lord. And one more thing, if we don't have a cure, your wife will be dead any moment now.

Alexander think about something, and he finds an idea.

Alexandre Yamamoto: Only my kiss can save her.

The Emperor approach to Hancock slowly, and kiss her.

Alexandre Yamamoto: Hancock?

Boa Hancock: I'm okay, Alex. And thank you, for saving me.

Alexandre Yamamoto: Wait, let me check your back.

Boa Hancock: No! Wait!

Alexandre Yamamoto: Why you cry like that?

Boa Hancock: Because, my back hiding a secret. Please turn your eyes.

Alexandre Yamamoto: But, there's nothing in your back.

Boa Hancock and her sisters are chocked. Sandersonia and Marigold check out their backs and they're happy and Boa Hancock too.

Boa Sandersonia: I can't believe! You did it!

Alexandre Yamamoto: I did it, what?

Boa Marigold: Only your kiss can saved our sister, and also disappear the Gorgon's curse in our backs.

Alexandre Yamamoto: Well... Whatever, and you're welcome.

The Gorgon's curse is no more, and the Amazon Lily's people was really happy, and thank to their new Emperor. During every years, the women venerate their Emperor as a god and their Empress as a goddess. And the Amazon Lily became a divine right absolute monarchy. The Emperor allowed freedom to the women. The Amazon Lily enter in a golden age of peace and prosperity and also freedom to the women.


End file.
